Lets learn how to Duel
by opaque-girl
Summary: When all the 7th graders are told that they are going to train the 6th graders how to duel, Harry Potter is sure, that his gf will be assigned with him. But what happens when Snape assigns Draco Malfoy to teach Ginny Weasley how to duel? Sparks fly...
1. The dueling Classes

**Author's Note: Please note this story is about Ginny and Draco. Not any other characters. Thus, you won't be seeing much of the trio and their search of the Horcuxes. Don't worry, I have nothing against them, but this fic at least, is not for them.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize below belongs to JK Rowling. And anything you don't recognize is mine.**

**Credits: Thank you so much to MantyMouse doing the beta for me.**

**Chapter 1:**

"All the 6th and 7th years are requested to come in the great hall at 8 pm sharp, for the important announcements concerning the dueling club, formed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape"

"Shit! It's already 7 45 man! Why didn't u tell us about this announcement before Hermione? "Ron asked, looking at the new announcement on the notice board.

"I thought you both probably knew. It's all that everyone has been discussing since morning, when the announcement was posted. "Hermione replied, her eyes glued to the book.

"Well I think you people had better hurry up. Or else, you will all be late. I don't want to miss this. I couldn't be the part of it last year, so this would be my 1st year in it" Ginny said, swiftly walking past them.

"She seems excited." Ron remarked, as she passed them.

"Of course she would be. Last year, even we were looking forwards towards it." Hermione replied.

"C'mon people, let's start moving before you both start another argument. And I really want to be assigned with Ginny." Harry said, finally coming between those two before it would be too late.

**The Great Hall**

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the 7th years are well aware of the format. But, for the 6th years, I would like to repeat the format, like we do every year. In this dueling club, the teachers would not be teaching you."

There were lots of whispers heard from the crowd before Professor McGonagall could continue again.

"As I was saying I and Professor Snape would merely keep a check on you, and test you in the end. This year you would be taught by your fellow 7th years in pairs separately. "Professor McGonagall explained.

"Now any questions?"

Luna Lovegood raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Loovegod?"

"How would we be paired?"

"Very good question. Unlike last year, this year, in order to increase the friendship between the houses, Professor Snape here, will pair up every 6th year with a 7th year from a different house." Professor McGonagall explained.

Colin Creevey raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Creevey?"

"Professor When and where will we learn how to duel? Will we learn here? "

"I was just coming on that. No, you won't learn here. You would meet your respective partner in a place suitable for you and for your partner twice every week. And at the end of the month, all the pairs would come in the great hall, and show me and Professor Snape what you have learned, and do we need to change your partner, or not. We would want to see the improvement in you. "

"Only 5 6th year students last year hadn't been able to learn. Thus, this year, they would be learning from their fellow 7th years and wouldn't be allowed to teach. They are: Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor, Daphne Wakefield from Ravenclaw, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle from Slytherin and Amanda Flower from Hufflepuff."

"I think Professor we should start assigning the pairs." Snape said, in a low voice, which was heard by the whole Great Hall.

"Yes, certainly. Lets proceed. "McGonagall replied.

"Ok then." Snape said, walking towards the students.

"Gryffindor with Slytherin and Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff." He smirked.

Groans could be heard from the whole great hall.

"My sisters with ruddy Slytherin. He can't do that, son of a bitch." Ron said to Harry, who just looked as shocked as him.

"Last year it wasn't like this." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, would you care to stop your IMPORTANT discussion so that I can assign the pairs?"

"Sorry Professor." Harry said weakly. This was not fair. Certainly not fair.

"Professor McGonagall would you care to assign Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff while I deal with my and your house?" Snape said, barely in a whisper.

"Of course." McGonagall agreed, walking towards the Ravenclaw 7th graders.

"Well, well, let's start with our dream team here, shall we?" Snape said, in cruel voice.

Draco Malfoy smikered, as he heard his favorite professor taunt Potter and the trio. He was kind of glad that Goyle and Crabbe weren't going to be with him much, since they had flunked badly, and thus had many of the classes with the 6th graders.

"Ms. Granger with Mr. Goyle, Mr. Infamous Potter with Ms.Jessica Dreevey, and Mr. Weasley with Mr. Crabbe."

Ginny scowled. Dreevey was the one who Snape used to favor in her potions class. And she was a slut. She was sure to hit on Harry.

Snape continued to make the pairs, ignoring the death glares he was getting from the Gryffindor as he assigned the 7th year Gryffindor with Slytherin. He stopped in front of Ginny.

"Ah! Another Weasley." He smirked.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would be glad to help you out. I hope I can count on you Malfoy to teach Ms. Weasley how to duel."

Before Ginny couldn't respond, or even react, a huge yell was heard from behind.

"NO WAY! SHE WOULD NOT MEET BLOODY MALFOY ALONE ANYWHERE!" Ron shouted at Snape, who turned to look at him.

"30 points from Gryffindor for screaming on a teacher. And a week of detention. Meet me in my office at 6 tomorrow. "

And he continued assigning, leaving 5 people ready to kill him.

**End of Chap 1 folks! Thank you so much for reading. Yup, I know Ginny's and Malfoys reactions are missing, but they would be told in Chap 2. I think I have written and explained quite a lot already. I know this chapter was mainly about the trio and other details but next chapter would have D/G.Its jus that i wanted to explain a few things! If you want me to show any couple alongside, do tell me.**

**And my favorite line: Please Review! It's really important to me. I will review anyone who reviews me... Pretty please!**

**Pooja**

**P.S: As you can see this chapter has been edited a bit plainly for the mistakes it had in it previsely. But the dialogues and the storyline are pretty much the same. And since I'm desperately in search for a beta reader, please do contact me if you can do it.**


	2. Reactions

**A/N: I'm really happy with the reviews! Thank you so much. Another thing, I mainly don't write in Povs. But this chapter in an expectation. Please bear with me. Trust me, in future chapter's you wouldn't find it like this. And Dumbledore is alive. (P.S: Lol means laughing out loud!)**

**Alexandria J. Malfoy: Hope you enjoy this one! And I'm really sorry, but you might have to see a bit of Ginny/Harry In the first few chapters, but I assure you they won't be continued as a pair.**

**seto.kaibas.girl.89: Thanks for the help! Hope you like this chapter and REVIEW! Lol!**

**Cirolane: Um, hope you like this chapter, and I have tried to improve my net language in the story, but I think I can use it besides that!**

**Pifaninjat: Um, Thanks for the constructive criticism, and I hope I have used it! Do tell me!**

**Akire: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Special thanks to MantyMouse for doing the beta for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to our majesty, JK Rowling.lol**

**Chapter 2**

**Draco's Pov**

Holly Crap! I have to teach the young weasel. It's not like I don't have many problems off my own. Yeah, sure it's a good way to torture the dream team, but... Severus owes me this.

"Malfoy?" He heard the little weasel approach him.

**Ginny's Pov**

Snape just can't do this. He can't pair me up with ferret boy! Come off it! He doesn't even speak to me properly without insulting me. He would hex me every chance he gets. And he defiantly would get me back for the boogey hex I performed on him in my 4th year. I'm so dead!

"Miss Weasley? Lost in your own world again?" Snape inquired with his usual smirk plastered on his ugly face.

"Actually, Professor, Yes. I was thinking how to deal with your favorite ferret boy!" I reported back angrily.

"20 points deducted from Gryffindor for speaking badly to teacher and insulting a fellow student. Here is your timetable for the dueling practice. You are supposed to meet Malfoy in his head boy dorm on Tuesdays and in the Dugeons on Saturdays. Have a good day, Miss Weasley."

"And yes," He said, turning back, "Please show these to Mr. Malfoy."

Fuck Malfoy!

**Outsider's Pov**

Ginny approached Malfoy quietly, who seemed to be pretty much lost in his thoughts.

Must be thinking about how he would make my life hell in the coming weeks. She thought angrily.

"Malfoy?" She called his name out, in order to get his attention.

"Ah! Weasel! So I will be seeing you pretty much this year right red?" He smikered.

Actually the young weasel is not quite that bad. It would be fun to have it with her except... That she is a weasel! He thought

Ginny shuddered at little, but held her guard.

"Yeah ferret boy. Pity my luck. Anyways, here's our timetable for the dueling practice. I'm supposed to meet you in you head boy dorm on Tuesdays, and in the Dugeons on Saturdays."

"Hmmm..." He started to say something but was rudely interrupted by Ron.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY! COME HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" He yelled at her.

"IM HAVING A SEX WITH MALFOY.CANT YOU SEE RON? IM GIVING HIM OUR FUCKING TIMETABLE!" She shouted back, both irritated and angry at her brother.

So the weasel has a tongue! Malfoy smikered to himself. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

(A/N: Please remember its Monday today...)

**Tuesday, 8:40, Draco's Head Boy Dorm**

"Where the hell is Weasel? I Don't they have enough manners to be on time... Or do I have to wait for her like this in every single class!"

He had been waiting for the weasel for last 10 minutes and yet there was so sign of her. Waiting for a weasel for Slytherins sake! This definately didn't suit him!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said, running in, panting.

"Finally here weasel. I thought I had gotten lucky and you had finally died and buried your old robes in the earth. Guess my luck isn't favoring me much today." He smirked.

"Dream on Malfoy. And can we please start?" She asked

"In case you didn't realize Weasley, the lesson was delayed because of you, not because of me. We would have started--" He checked his watch before continuing," Exactly 12 minutes ago if you had bothered being here on time."

**End of chapter people! Hmmm… I wonder what Malfoy will teach Ginny and maybe even how he will kiss her…..lol! Well, don't worry; I will continue this class in the next chapter. Unfortunately I don't have much time right now. And I'm really sorry for posting this chapter so late!**

**N here is the worst part: Please please review! It means the lot to me. I know how boring it can be, but your one review would really make me happy. Thanks for reading!**

**Pooja**


	3. The Classes

**A/N: Ok I know it has been written after a long wait but it's not my fault!! My computer was not working!! And since this chapter has been updated after 2-3 months, I really hope you like it. **

**Also you might see some heavy Harry-Ginny romance ahead but I assure you it would not last. Ginny is only Draco's!**

**Credits: Thanks to MantyMouse so much for the beta.**

**Disclaimer: Screw them... Everyone's knows nothing belongs to me**

**Chapter 3 - Lets learn how to duel**

This Malfoy is damn punctual!! She thought

"Malfoy, I am sorry." She repeated herself

"Umm, I didn't hear you correctly weasel. Can u please repeat yourself??" He smirked

"IM SORRY MALFOY!"She gritted, thinking she would kill the ferret the first chance she got. Oh, how she hated him!!

"Well, since we are already late, I don't want to kill my precious time by wasting it more on your sorries. Ok now I will suggest that you better take out your notebook and pen to take notes, as you may require them later. And you may also sit down." He said, pointing towards a chair and a desk.

"Thank you professor." She smirked.

He ignored this comment like nothing happened and continued with his lecture. "Now the most important thing in dueling is the position. You should always face your opponent in a sideways manner, so that you would always be in a position to block any curse sent by him or her."

"There are a few spells which are also there, and these many not be included in your Defense Against the darks arts Syllabus. I am sure that you must have done a few of them when we had started a dueling club, If u remember when the chamber of secrets had opened." At this line, he stopped, wanting to see Ginny's reaction.

"I remember." She gritted her teeth, trying to forget the bad memories the words made her remember.

"Good. Now today we won't practice anything but instead I would want you to take notes of a few important things which would help you in practice later on."

He paused, and was surprised to find her scribbling furiously.

"Most of the spells you have done in you Defense against the dark arts classes would be used here also. But we won't concentrate much of them as you already know them. The two verbal spells we would concentrate more on are the Disarming Charm and the Finite Incantatem. Other then this we would pay close attention to the non-verbal spells, which you maybe unaware of."

"We will study these later and I will give you the rest of the details in the next class. Right now I just want to concentrate on your dueling position more. As I have already told you, you should always face you opponent in a sideways manner, so that you could always be in a position to block the curses sent by your opponent. Look directly in your opponents eye, and no matter, and I repeat myself, no matter what happens don't take your eyes off him!! If you are using a counter curse to deflect his/her curse, or even if you are sending any hex towards your opponent, look in the eye directly. It tells you your opponents fears and reactions. It makes you more prepared for duel. It gives you idea of what your opponent can do. So never break the eye contact. Any questions up till now Weasley??" He asked, after completing his lecture.

He may hate her, but he wanted to prove himself a good teacher. He still shuddered when he remember how his own teacher had been last year.

"Umm, actually yes. You said that by looking into our opponent's eye, we can make out what our opponent might do. How??" She asked

"You will get a better idea of this when you duel, but let me explain it to you a little more. When you look into somebody's eye, you are looking directly into a person's soul. And a person's soul can tell you a lot about his/her actions."

"Another important thing about the dueling position is the movement. Your opponent might try to play games with you by moving into circles. Dueling does not mean that you have to stand in the same place. You have walk in circles opposite your opponent, without, I once again repeat, without breaking the eye contact. Your wand should always be pointed towards your opponent, with the index and middle finger facing your opponent like another pair of eyes."

"Class over. Its 9 30... Next class at 8 30 on Saturday in my head boy dorm. The password is pineapple pie. And weasel, please be on time." He smirked

"Yes ferret boy, i will be." She smirked back.

"Oh and weasel... Here is another request. I know I am devilishly cute and handsome but do not hit on me. I don't like the student-teacher relationship." He couldn't resist taunting her. It was so much fun.

"Dream on Malfoy. You're nothing except an arrogant jerk... And I am not blind to hit on you!! Now if you are done professor, May I leave?" She asked.

"Yes you may." He replied, smirking.

And before he could say another word, she turned around, grabbed her spiral blue notebook, and left the room.

What did that arrogant piece of shit think about himself!! Even if he is a little cute... ok even if he's very cute, it doesn't mean he has to brag about it 24/7!!

She entered the common room in a very foul mood and was surprised to find Hermione there.

"Hey herm... shouldn't you be on your head girl's duty??"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, I was just waiting for you actually."

"Is it something important, Herm??" She asked, getting worried.

"Actually Ron was very worried about you and he just kept roaming around the common room, so I told him I will wait till you come back and then go on my duties." She explained.

"Oh my god!! Save me... I hadn't gone in the battlefield or something that he was worried...and you actually did what he told you to!!"

"I didn't want to, but don't you know Ron?? Does he listen to anyone??"

"Yeah, but still Hermione..." Ginny replied, angry at Ron. Sometimes she thought he was even worse than Malfoy the way he was always so overprotective about her.

"Anyways, I did better go...Head girl's duties after all."

"Yeah, see you. By the way, where is Harry??"

"Oh, he is giving the lesson to that 6th year Dreevey girl." She said.

"I guess I will wait for him..." Ginny said, not wanting to imagine how that Dreevey slut must be throwing herself at Harry.

"Enjoy yourself. And here, if you get bored, read this novel, its good." She said, passing the novel to Ginny.

"Thanks!" Ginny replied, looking at the title of the muggle book Hermione had given her, which said a love story by Eric Sieghal.

"Hermione and her love stories. I wonder how she even likes them!!" She thought.

She threw the love story on the other couch and instead took out her potions homework and started to do it. Though she did not have to submit it before Thursday, there was nothing much to do. The only reason why she was waiting for Harry was because she had to hear how did his lesson with Jessica went. Jessica was known to be whore and she definitely didn't want Harry anywhere around her!! And she also had to tell Harry about Malfoy... Over the summer, he had become one of her best friends besides Ellie Dennis, another 6th year Gryffindor, and Colin.

Soon she got so involved in her potions homework (Potions was her favorite subject after all!!) that she didn't notice when Harry came in and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Busy??" He asked.

"Hey!! I was just waiting for you... So tell me how did your lesson go??" She closed her potions book and turned to face him.

"Umm what do u expect??" He asked

"I think it must have been interesting as you got to spend time with the famous 6th year slut, Jessica Dreevey." She teased; even though she knew he hated girls who threw themselves on boys.

"Not at all Gin!! She hardly even let me teach properly... It's like she was continuously hitting on me or asking me stupid questions like 'does she look pretty enough?' God save me!! I think she's more scary then Voldemort!!"He joked.

"Hahaha!! Poor you!!" She said, cuddling next to him.

"Yeah, poor me..." He replied, putting an arm around her.

"So how did you lesson go with Malfoy... I am sure it must have been worse."

"Well, it went well but in the end he spoiled it. He definitely is a good teacher and unexpectedly he didn't waste time in torturing me... But you won't believe what he said in the end!"

"Trust me Gin, I will believe. After all he is Malfoy. And with Malfoys, everything is possible." He replied, softly kissing her lips.

"Yeah, you are right. Anyways, he told me, or rather requested me, that even through he is very cute and handsome he doesn't like a student-teacher relationship!! Do you believe that self-centered jerk?"

"I do, love. But what he does not know is that you never were, and never would be interested in him."

"Yeah, you are right. So tell me, what exactly did Jessica do??" She asked, in a teasing tone.

"Well..."

**Well that was it folks. The next chapter would be coming up very soon. Till here i have just edited the chapters but from now on, the story will change so please do read the next chapter. And yes, please do review this one. Any review, whether good or bad helps a writer and so whether you liked or disliked my story, i would love to hear it. Because since you have read the story it is your job to review it as well.**

**Pooja**


	4. Healing Wounds

**A/N: Ok I'm writing a chapter after a long long time (All the other 3 chapters I had just edited) so I really hope you like it. There is some major development in this chapter but please do tell me if I'm moving too fast. Also Harry-Ginny even through have some fights and arguments they are still very much a couple and this chapter is NOT a start of Draco-Ginny romance yet. I think for that, you will have to wait for the next 2 or 3 chapters. Hehehe.**

**Also I would like to thank all my reviewers. Thank you so much. Your reviews mean a lot to me and really help me to improve and work hard.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me other then the plot.**

**Chapter 4: Let's learn how to duel**

"Well what Harry Potter?" Ginny asked teasingly

"Well let's see. When I started the class by introducing myself, she introduced herself and put her arms around me and was going to kiss me, but I pushed her off. Then she tried to give me a love potion..." Before Harry could continue himself Ginny had already started shouting.

"That whore, piece of shit, I'm going to kill her." Ginny struggled to get out of Harry's arms but he kept a firm grip around her. "Chill sweetheart, she is not worth going to Azkaban for."

"Yes but still... How could she??" Ginny finally freed herself, got up from the couch and started stomping her feet.

**Next Morning, the Great Hall**

Ginny arrived in the Great Hall and could not see Harry, Colin or Ellie around and thus sat with Laura. She had just filled her plate with the amazing pancakes when a first year Ravenclaw came running towards her and handed her a piece of parchment.

Ginny opened the parchment as the first year went outside the great hall, probably to inform the sender that the message was delivered.

_**Ms. Weasley,**_

_**Please report to me urgently in my office.**_

_**Professor Snape**_

Now what did I do? Ginny wondered. Snape did not dislike her as rest of her house but she won't go as far as saying that he favored her.

**Snape's Office**

"May I enter Sir?" Ginny knocked at the already open door, and went inside when Snape replied back, "Come in."

As Ginny entered the room she noticed 5 more 6th years sitting in the room. There were three Slytherins, including Jessica, and 2 Ravenclaws. There were no students from Hufflepuff or Gryffindor other then herself.

Snape then rose from his chair and answered their puzzled faces.

"As you all know, we had started an advance Potions class at Hogwarts last year as potions is a difficult subject however a very important one which help you not only if you want to be a healer but also if you wish to work for the ministry. Now, only some students from 7th year and 6th years have been selected for this class, as only those who show a talent and love for the subject can find it helpful. If you all wish to, then I offer you all the oppturnity to take this class. But remember, after the first week of classes, all 

the students will be given a test and only if they pass in it, will they be allowed to continue the classes. If you wish to take up the offer please take the form of Advance Potions Class from your head of the house and give it in by today. The first class is on Friday that is day after tomorrow. You may all leave now. "Snape dismissed them and went back to his work.

Excited and nervous at the same time Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor common room

But alas, Malfoy had to spoil her excitement like always. While going to the class she bumped into the famous ferret boy. Surprisingly he was not with his side-kicks Crabbe and Goyle but rather with Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin whom Ginny had secretly liked in her 4th year.

"Where are you going little weasel?? To snog the-boy-with-a-scar?" Malfoy smirked, while Zabini rolled with laughter at his side.

"No actually I was going to snog someone else but Harry is not a bad option either." She smirked back, and started walking past him.

Suddenly Malfoy caught a hold of her hand and pushed her to the wall. He was close to her, his breath nuzzling her neck.

"You cannot just walk out like that Weasel."

"Malfoy, fuck off. You unfortunately do not scare me." Ginny replied though she could feel the sensations going done her spine of being so close to him.

To her surprise, Malfoy backed off and went down the staircase, with Zabini closely following him on his heels. Ginny later found out the reason for this. Pansy Pariskon was coming from the other direction and everybody knew how Malfoy was sick of her and avoided her. However she was wrong. Malfoy did avoid Pansy and ran fast in the other direction when he saw her, but he had not seen her coming.

When she finally did arrive in the Gryffindor common room however, to her surprise she found most of the 7th and 6th years sitting there.

"What's going on??" She asked, surprised as the first period had already started. (Her first period was free)

"Gin, it is all because of the Advance Potions Classes. Advanced potions are compulsory if you want to be a healer or work at a good position at Ministry of Magic. As Snape favors his own house he takes most of the students from his house only. Even last year few people were chosen from Gryffindor and this is our last year to take up the course and most of the people have not been selected." Hermione explained.

"Who else is selected from Gryffindor?" Ginny asked, hoping that at least one of her friends was.

"Blimey!! What do you mean who else? Have you been selected?" Ron asked in shock that his little sister might have made it.

"Yes Ron I have been selected. So who else is selected?" Ginny said, pleased with herself.

"Well only Hermione and Seamus have been selected from 7th years. And from 6th years, it seems only you." Harry told her with anger.

"Umm and why are you so angry?" Ginny asked, still confused.

"Because I want to be an Auror god dammit!! You don't understand!" Harry shouted.

"Harry don't scream at me. It is not my fault that you have not been selected ok. And if you people want to moan and bunk your classes and then get detentions, suit yourself." Ginny said angrily before leaving the common room and slamming the door hard. She was thinking where to go right now. All her friends were in their classes. Library was out of question as she felt sleepy there. So where to go?

I might as well go to my potions class. There were still 20 minutes left but it was never bad to be early. Ginny thought and made her way to dungeons. Maybe she could discuss some of the complicated potions which she had tried making herself and had problems with Snape.

And that is how she landed on her way to Hospital wing. Snape apparently had some potions to give to Madam Pomfey and made Ginny take them to the hospital wing. But Ginny did not really mind. As it is, she did not have much to do. But when she did reach the hospital wing, something changed her mind. There lying on the bed was none other than Draco Malfoy, who seemed to appear everywhere she went. He was lying on the hospital bed while Madam Pomfey was applying something on his back where Ginny saw some rashes.

"Weasel." He acknowledged.

"Malfoy." She gritted back.

And that is what made Madam Pomfey notice her.

"Ms. Weasley, what are you doing here?" Madam Pomfey asked her strictly.

"Well, Professor Snape sent me to give you these potions." Ginny told her handing her the potions.

"Very well Ms. Weasley. I will just keep them in the cupboard. Can you apply the ointment to Mr. Malfoy here until I get back?" Madam Pomfey got up taking the potions from her and handing her an ointment before Ginny could answer her and made her way to her storeroom.

Ginny reluctantly sat down on the bed next to Malfoy and saw him turn his head on the other side.

"Malfoy I hate to say this, but since Madam Pomfey has given me this job, I have to do it. Can I please come on your bed and apply you the ointment?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes."

His answer shocked her. And the way he said it, was more shocking. It was as if he was in great pain. Ginny slowly made her way to his bed and sat down. He turned around once more and lied on the bed with his back to her. He then clutched the pillow tightly.

Ginny saw that there were great big rashes on his back as if he had been spanked. She opened the ointment and started applying it on the rashes slowly. This made him wince in pain.

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling guilty.

"It's ok. This ointment is painful but it helps to reduce the pain later. Just go on applying it but do it a little slowly." He replied still not facing her.

Ginny again begin applying the ointment, this time more slowly and spreading it over his wounds with her finger. It seemed he was in great pain and was desperately trying to hide it. She had never seen Malfoy so helpless before and it scared her.

"Umm Malfoy what happened?" She asked in a low voice.

"Weasley, let's not talk about it ever ok." Malfoy replied. This sounded so unlike Malfoy. Usually he would have smirked or said something like "Mind your own business" but he did not. Ginny wondered where that Malfoy had gone, and for once, wanted the old smirking Malfoy back.

"Malfoy I..." Ginny was lost for words. She did not know what to say.

"Ginny, its ok. You don't have to say anything. I understand the state in which you have seen me is shocking, but it's better if you forget about it. Also, can you please do me a favor?" Malfoy asked her, looking at her shocked face.

Ginny, who was shocked at the use of her first name by Malfoy, only just managed to nod her head.

"Give this note to Professor Snape. It says that I'm in the hospital wing and would not be able to attend any of my classes today." Malfoy said, handing her a note.

Ginny, who had just noticed Madam Pomfey, got up from the bed hastily taking the note from his hand. She handed the ointment back to Madam Pomfey, gave a small reassuring smile to Malfoy and left the hospital wing, making her way to her potions class quickly.

"Professor, I'm sorry. Malfoy gave this note for you and..." Ginny said panting as she handed the note to Professor Snape on reaching the class.

"Since you had gone for my work, you are excused this time Ms. Weasley. Please go and take your seat." Snape said, taking the note from her.

Ginny sat on her seat between Ellie and Colin who looked at her questionly but did not ask her anything as Snape had began his lecture about Draught of Living Death and then told them to start brewing it.

Ginny had just started cutting her valerian roots when Ellie asked her, "Gin, where did you meet Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, no I... How did you know?" She asked, first trying to deny it.

"The note you gave Snape. You said Malfoy gave you." Ellie replied, looking confused.

"I uh..."

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Dennis. Can you please quit your important discussion and care to notice that the potion of Ms.Dreevey near you has released Blue steam while you have not even started making your potion." Snape said, now standing near their table.

"Sorry professor." Ginny said hastily and went back to her potion.

**-- End of Chapter 4 --**

**Ah!! Finally done!! So how did you people find it?? Good or bad?? Do review and let me know. Also I want your opinion on a few things. First of all do you prefer reading small chapters or long? Also I have two ideas in mind for this story. One of them ends at when Draco and Ginny will finally confess their love when they do fall in love that is, and the other one goes on till the downfall of Voldemort. Now the point is which of the tracks would you find it better to have the story going on? Of course if I do include the Voldemort track the story will have Drama and an element of seriousness in it. So would you all like that or do you want me to keep the mood of the story light?**

**Do let me know!! :D**


End file.
